


Living Quarters

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trini moves into the ship, because it is a ship and would have living quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: 'Tumblr prompt: Trini can't sleep after Rita'





	Living Quarters

Since the whole Rita thing Trini had trouble sleeping in her bedroom.

Logically, she knew it was stupid. Rita was gone, dead and floating somewhere is space, she couldn’t hurt her again but that didn’t stop Trini from laying awake a night, staring at the window like she is daring someone to climb inside.

* * *

After three weeks of not sleeping much, other then the little micro-sleeps her body forced her into, she decided to try sleeping on the sofa, which worked fine for a week until her mother found her and yelled at her for ‘ruining the sofa’.

So she tried to sleep in her bed again, but she still couldn’t sleep. She contemplated forcing her brothers to share a bed and sleep in their top bunk. At one point she even entertained the idea of climbing into her parents bed but decided she could never be tired enough to do that.

The other Rangers were worried about her, which she wasn’t surprised about, she was weaker now. She had very little energy these days, and most of what she did have was burned up just getting out of bed, so she could understand why they were worried. She was unless to them like this.

She was falling asleep in class, which had gotten her detention on more than one occasion.

“Hey,” Kimberly whispered to her one day in biology, nudging Trini’s arm, startling her awake. Trini’s head shot up to see the teacher was distracted by something at her desk.

“What?” Trini snapped, her eyes moving to glare at Kimberly.

“What is going on with you?” Kimberly frowned, looking genuinely concerned as she ran her eyes over Trini’s face. “You look terrible, have you been sleeping okay?”

“Wow, Kimmy.” Trini grumbled, her voice gruff with sleep, or lack there of. “What a way to boost a girls self esteem.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kimberly rolled her eyes. “You look exhausted, T.”

“I’m fine,”

“I don’t believe you,” Kimberly whispered, placing a hand on Trini’s forearm.

Trini pulled her arm away and folded them over her chest. “I’m fine, Kimberly.”

—

She decided to go out for a walk one night instead of laying in bed wallowing in her own fears.

She ended up on the mountain, because that was the only safe place she ready had to go. She was eyeing the entrance to the ship deciding weather or not she wants to go down and train, but she decided against it, she was exhausted enough as is.

It wasn’t until the sun was rising that it dawned on her that it was ship. It was Zordon’s old ship and she didn’t really know much about Zordon’s species, and she know nothing about their physiology but she figured that had to sleep at some point, which meant the ship no doubt had sleeping bays.

Trini dived into the water and headed into the ship.

“Alpha,” Trini called and Alpha appeared in front of her within seconds.

“Mistress Trini, is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Are you here alone?” Alpha peeked around Trini, searching for the other Rangers.

“I am, I was wondering if you guys had sleeping bays on the ship.”

“Of course, this ship has everything an organic organism requires to survive.” Alpha flailed their arms about.

“Can you take me to them? I need somewhere to sleep.”

“Of course, follow me.” Alpha lead Trini through a corridor she had never been along before.

The room was surprisingly nice for being as old as it was.

The walls were a silvery white and against the wall across from the door there was a relatively large single bed, covered in black sheets. There was a wardrobe spanning the length of the left wall and there was a door on the right wall, which lead to the bathroom.

“It’s nice, clean.” Trini commented.

“Do you need me to wake you up?” Alpha asked.

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay,” Alpha moved out of the room. “Have a nice sleep, Mistress Trini.”

Trini closed the door behind Alpha and settled into the bed. Trini settled into the bed, a feeling of comfort instantly washing over her. She wasn’t sure if it was down to the heat in the ship or the fact that only five people, a robot and a talking wall knew about this ship, but she felt safe, like nothing could touch her.

She fell asleep instantly.

—

She woke up the following day at four in the afternoon feeling more refreshed than she had in god knows how long.

she pulled on her jacket as she headed to the main belly of the ship, she was just about the leave when the rest of the Rangers came rushing in, stopping in their tracks when they noticed her.

The boys looked relieved at the sight of her but Kimberly looked mad.

“Where have you _been_?” Kimberly hissed, advancing on Trini.

“What?” Trini frowned.

“We have training at one, when you didn’t show we went looking for you. Your mother said you were out of the house early. You didn’t show for training, we shouldn’t find you, and suddenly you’re just here?”

“I went out for a walk,” Trini defended. “I am allowed to do that, right? My life doesn’t revolve around you four.”

“Mistress Trini,” Alpha started.

“Shut up, Alpha.” Trini snapped, glaring back at the bot.

For all they were just circuits and motherboards they seemed to understand the warning glare she was giving them, backing off with their hands up and head bowed.

“We were just worried about you, T.” Jason said carefully.

“There is nothing to worry about.”

“There is nothing to worry about?” Kimberly arched her eyebrows. “We are _all_ worried about you. You haven’t been sleeping, you have been distracted, you haven’t been eating.”

“I’m just tried, Kimberly.” Trini hummed, moving to move past Kimberly but she stopped her, grabbing on to Trini’s arm. Trini flinched, which caused Kimberly to drop her arm immediately, looking apologetically at Trini. “Am I not allowed to leave?”

“Talk to us, T.” Kimberly sounded like she was pleading with her, begging her to just open up. “We’re here for you.”

“I’m _okay_ ,” Trini assured. “Please back off.”

Trini left the Rangers in the ship and headed home, hoping to get up to her room before her mother caught her.

“Trini, is that you?”

Trini sighed inwardly, stepping down the three steps she had made it up, heading into the kitchen.

“Hey, Mom.”

“A few friends of yours stopped by today,” Trini could feel anger bubble in her chest at the pleased look on her mothers face. “You didn’t tell me you had friends.”

“It is a new thing,” Trini grumbled.

“Where did you go this morning?”

“I needed to go for a walk,” Trini shrugged, pointing toward the stairs. “I have homework.”

“You should invite your friends over for dinner at some point.” Her mom suggested as she walked together the stairs.

“Maybe,”

Trini finished her homework and waited for her parents to go to bed (ten pm on the dot) before she hopped out her window and running to the ship.

—

She began sleeping at the ship nightly, which was great.

Trini forgot what it was like to have enough energy to function properly. She was still mentally exhausted but physically she was feeling pretty good.

After a week of sleeping at the ship she tried to sleep in her own room again but after lying for hours she headed back to the ship again.

The Rangers didn’t seem to notice that she was always there before them, which she was thankful for.

Until Kimberly called her out on it.

“I stopped by your place the past three nights and you haven’t been there,” Kimberly commented as they walked to biology. “Where do you go?”

“Nowhere.” Trini answered shortly.

“Do you have a girlfriend you aren’t telling us about?” Kimberly asked.

“I’ve just been sleeping downstairs.”

“Why?” Kimberly frowned.

“I’ve just been falling asleep there,” Trini shrugged, both of them settling at their desk.

“I’m worried about you, T.”

Trini lifted her eyes to look at Kimberly curiously. “I’m fine,”

“The guys might believe that but I don’t.” Kimberly commented softly. “I’m worried about you. You don’t have to keep this all inside now.”

Trini stared over at Kimberly and for the first time probably ever she wanted to open up, to tell someone how she was feeling.

She opened her mouth to say something, to say what, she wasn’t really sure, but before she would say anything the teacher entered the class, demanding everyones attention.

—

Trini wasn’t sure if Kimberly followed her or if she just guessed that this was where she was going at night but after almost two months of sleeping at the ship Kimberly appeared at the door of the room she had settled in just as she changed into her pyjamas.

“Have you been _sleeping_ here?”

Trini’s head snapped up to look at Kimberly, her mouth opening like she wanted to defend herself but she was too startled to say anything.

“Trini? Why are you sleeping here?”

“I can’t sleep at home,” Trini admitted quietly, moving to sit on her bed.

“Why not?” Kimberly questioned carefully, moving a little further into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Since Rita,” Trini shrugged.

Kimberly took a seat beside Trini, placing a hand on Trini’s bare knee. “Why didn’t you say?”

“It is stupid, she is gone. I have no reason to be afraid.”

“She invaded your personal space, T. Your safe space, you have every right to be afraid.”

“But?”

“No buts,” Kimberly shook her head. “You’re strong, Trini, both physically and mentally, but sometimes people just need help, regardless of how strong they are.”

“Who do I got to for help with this?” Trini huffed. “I can’t go to a regular therapist with this, I can’t just go to anyone and tell them that the woman who tried to destroy the planet came into my room and roughed me up because I am one of the multi-coloured losers who stopped her.”

“No,” Kimberly agreed. “But you have a group of multi-coloured losers who want to be there for you.” Kimberly grinned crookedly when Trini chuckled. “All you have to do is open up, we’re a family.”

“I’m exhausted.” Trini admitted, her eyes dropping to the floor. “Physically I’m doing better, sleeping here feels safe, but mentally.”

“I get it,” Kimberly hummed. “I sometimes have nightmares, I think about all the people we didn’t manage to save that night. I still have the obituary from the paper the following day, the list of people.”

Kimberly’s jaw tensed.

“But it is different for you, T. She came after you, came to your personal space.” Kimberly’s eyes flickered down to the scars on Trini’s chest briefly. “Hurt you, scarred you. You have every right to feel what you’re feeling, I would actually be worried if you didn’t feel anything at all.”

“So, what do I do?”

“First of all you need to understand that what you’re feeling doesn’t make you weak,” Kimberly assured. “I actually believe that it makes you stronger, that you carrying this burden and still getting on with everything. You’re an incredibly strong woman, but sometimes it is okay to not be okay.”

“I’m not okay,” Trini admitted in a quiet, shaky voice.

“I want help you,” Kimberly ghosted her palm down Trini’s thigh comfortingly.

“I don’t know how to help myself.”

“We will figure it out,” Kimberly smiled reassuringly at Trini when she peered up at her. “Together. Just us two or with the guys if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t want to talk to the guys about it, not yet.”

Kimberly nodded understandingly, glancing around the room. “You know, for an old ship these digs are pretty sweet.”

“I actually really like it here,” Trini admitted, looking around the room. “It is quiet, and safe.”

“I will keep you safe, Trin.” Kimberly swore. “I won’t let anyone hurt you like she did.”

Trini stared into Kimberly’s eyes and found that she actually believed Kimberly.

“I believe you,” Trini whispered and Kimberly smiled softly.

“Good,”

“How did you find me, anyway?”

“I asked Alpha yesterday if they knew anything.” Kimberly grinned. “they are surprisingly easy to sway.”

“Fucking robot.”

“Android,” Kimberly corrected. “Calling them a robot is offensive.”

“Oh, shut up.” Trini rolled her eyes, but she had a little smile on her lips. “It is a robot.”

“Wow, T, how mean.” Kimberly teased, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. “I should head home.”

“Kim,” Kimberly glanced over her shoulder at Trini. “Thank you.”

“Anything you need,” Kimberly smiled. “So, about my question before… You don’t actually have a girlfriend, right?”

Trini grinned cheekily, “Why do you care?”

Kimberly turned to face her, a little too serious for Trini’s liking. “I think you know why,” Kimberly commented. “But you have enough going on right now so we can talk about this when you’re ready, if you want to. If you don’t, no biggy.”

Trini stood slowly, walking closer to Kimberly, who stayed routed in spot but swallowed nervously. Trini placed her hands on Kimberly’s shoulders when she reached her, pushing herself up onto her toes and planting a chaste kiss on Kimberly’s lips. “Soon. I promise.”

Kimberly swallowing again and nodded slowly. “Take as long as you need, T. I’m here for you, in whatever capacity you need me.”

“Thank you.”

Kimberly nodded. “See you tomorrow, Sunshine.”

“A joke on my colour, original.”

Kimberly laughed, backing up toward the door. “I will bring you some breakfast here, yeah? Then we can head to school.”

“Sounds good.”

“Goodnight, T.”

“Night, Hart.”


End file.
